Le déni
by zloute
Summary: Post-S11. La vie reprend son cours et comme à chaque fois, les choses ne se passent pas comme on les prévoit. On croit notre vie toute tracée jusqu'à ce qu'un événement vienne la bouleverser...
1. Chapter 1

**Après avoir constaté le manque de fic sur Jolex en français (c'est à croire qu'il n'y a que peu de fans parmi les francophones) et étant moi-même tombée sous le charme de ce couple dès le départ, j'ai décidé de leur consacrer cette fiction qui abordera un sujet qui me passionne mais dont on ne parle pas encore assez. Certains auront déjà peut-être deviné de quoi il s'agit en lisant le titre... je n'en dirai pas plus pour le moment.**

 **L'histoire se situe dans la continuité du dernier épisode de la saison 11. Tout événement ayant eu lieu dans un épisode de GA reste véridique, il en va de même pour les décès, aussi choquants qu'ils puissent être ou pour l'incroyable grossesse de Meredith qui avec son utérus hostile a tout de même réussi à devenir super-fertile (il suffit qu'ils envisagent un nouveau bébé pour qu'elle tombe enceinte alors que Bailey a mis du temps à venir... bref, passons).**

 **Même si l'histoire se concentre sur Jolex, il y aura aussi beaucoup de Japril (que j'adore), de Calzona et un peu d'Omelia (même si j'ai encore un peu de mal à savoir si j'aime ce couple ou pas).**

 **Ma vie professionnelle et personnelle étant très prenante, je vais avoir besoin de tout votre soutien pour me motiver. Donc s'il vous plait, si vous voulez voir cette fic continuer : review, review, review et... review :)**

 **Je fais la traque aux fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire mais si vous en trouvez, je vous pris de me le signaler.**

 **Disclaimer : je rappelle que Grey's Anatomy n'est aucunement ma propriété, je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Prologue** (Nilu - How to save a life)

« Parce que je t'aime et j'aime vivre avec toi... mais je pense qu'on devrait avoir notre endroit à nous, rien que tous les deux... Si c'est... Si c'est ce que tu veux aussi. »

Un grand sentiment de soulagement envahit Alex. Il savait très bien que Jo l'aimait, elle le lui avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises, mais l'entendre dire était une toute autre chose.

« Tu ne l'avais jamais dit. »

Sa voix se fit grave tout à coup, il commençait à réfléchir sérieusement à ce qu'elle lui proposait.

« Dit quoi ? »

La jeune femme ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

« "Je t'aime".

– Je ne pensais pas que j'avais à le faire. »

Alex n'étant pas un grand romantique, elle avait toujours privilégié les actes aux paroles et il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il avait besoin d'entendre ces mots. Il était évident qu'elle l'aimait, elle n'avait jamais autant aimé quelqu'un, et elle était persuadée qu'il le savait.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant qu'il ne plonge sur celles de Jo, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et en pensant à leurs progrès à faire niveau communication. Au bout de quelques secondes, Alex se recula légèrement, gardant la jeune femme dans ses bras, pour la regarder avec ses yeux brillants :

« Redis-le encore. »

Jo fronça les sourcils et sa voix se fit interrogative :

« Je t'aime ? »

Il hocha simplement la tête.

« Je t'aime. »

Cette fois, la voix de la résidente était plus confiante, assurée et un large sourire éclaira son visage. Maintenant qu'elle avait compris que ces trois petits mots étaient importants pour lui, elle les dira autant de fois qu'il sera nécessaire.

Alex se pencha pour embrasser sa joue tendrement, glissant ensuite sur sa mâchoire pour s'y attarder quelques instants avant de remonter lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Encore. »

Et elle s'exécuta.

* * *

Ils étaient de retour chez Meredith où la fête battait son plein. Leur estomac criait famine et quoi de mieux qu'un mariage pour se remplir le ventre gratuitement... Jo perchée sur les genoux d'Alex, lui même assis sur un des canapés, ils grignotaient des morceaux de pièce montée tout en discutant des aménagements futurs du loft. Ils se moquaient des animations autour d'eux et aucun invité n'osait les approcher de peur de percer la bulle qui semblait s'être formée autour d'eux. De temps à autre, Alex se penchait déposer un baiser sur la nuque de la jeune femme qui lui répondait en caressant sa joue ou ses cheveux. Après ces derniers jours où quelques tensions s'étaient installées dans leur couple, ils avaient besoin d'être tactile l'un envers l'autre.

« Et le sol ? Du parquet ? Du carrelage ?

– Le carrelage est plus facile à nettoyer mais les enfants risquent de se faire plus mal en tombant... »

Alex leva un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

« NON ! Je ne veux pas dire NOS enfants mais les enfants en général... Je suppose qu'on va inviter Meredith et ses gamins et puis Arizona et Sofia... »

La voix de Jo s'accéléra alors que ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. Un petit rire embarrassé lui échappa.

« Je ne parlais certainement pas de nos hypothétiques futurs enfants, non... Je sais même pas si je veux des enfants. Pire : je ne sais même pas si tu en veux... Chaque chose en son temps, hein ? »

Pendant son monologue, Alex la regardait, un petit sourire tendre aux lèvres. Bien sûr qu'il voulait des enfants, ceux de Jo. Il s'était retenu d'aborder ce sujet un peu plus tôt par peur de la faire fuir, parlant ainsi du "chien" (le premier mot qui lui est venu à l'esprit) qu'ils pourraient avoir un jour. Et voilà non seulement qu'elle abordait le sujet d'elle-même, mais en plus, elle utilisait le pluriel : leurs enfants... Cela sonnait étrangement bien. Mais il était d'accord avec elle, ils auraient tout le temps de parler de leurs "hypothétiques futurs enfants" une fois bien installés dans leur nouvelle habitation. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme d'une main, caressant sa hanche de l'autre :

« Oui, chaque chose en son temps. »

* * *

Callie savourait sa coupe de champagne en regardant Richard et Catherine remercier chaque personne présente, quand son regard se porta sur le couple assis sur le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Karev et Wilson ? »

Meredith ne leva pas le regard, continuant d'empiler les assiettes sur le comptoir :

« Je crois qu'ils ont quelques problèmes en ce moment... Si ça se trouve ils vont rompre.

– Tu veux rire ! Non mais regarde-les ! On dirait que ce sont eux les jeunes mariés ! Et ils n'essaient même pas d'être discrets... »

Meredith leva enfin le nez et suivit des yeux la direction que lui indiquait le chirurgien orthopédique. En effet, les deux jeunes gens s'embrassaient langoureusement, fermement enlacés, les mains de Jo mêlées aux cheveux d'Alex et celles de ce dernier posées sur les fesses de la jeune femme. Meredith n'avait pu s'entretenir avec le pédiatre depuis leur discussion dans l'ascenseur et elle avait apparemment beaucoup de choses à rattraper...

Callie semblait très amusée par la situation :

« On pourrait peut-être leur lancer le bouquet direct, non ? »

Meredith se tourna vers elle avec un sourire crispé :

« Je vais aller les calmer avant que ça ne devienne obscène. »

Elle prit leur direction en poussant un profond soupir. Elle s'assit à leur côté en se raclant la gorge pour signaler sa présence, faisant sursauter Jo. Cette dernière se sépara du jeune homme, les joues rouges et la respiration laborieuse. Elle se tourna vers Meredith qui regardait Alex avec son air sévère qui lui avait valu son surnom de Médusa. Ne se sentant pas très à l'aise avec la maitresse de maison à ses côtés, la résidente préféra battre en retraite, se levant à contrecœur des genoux de son petit ami :

« Je... Je vais aller me rafraîchir. »

Meredith resta silencieuse, continuant de fixer Alex qui préféra suivre la jeune femme des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue. Il se tourna alors vers sa meilleure amie, l'air ennuyé :

« Quoi ?

– Je suppose qu'elle ne déménage pas ? »

L'égoïsme de Meredith commençait à sérieusement agacer le jeune homme. Avant qu'elle ne quitte Seattle le temps de sa grossesse, il avait toujours été là pour elle. De ses problèmes avec Derek jusqu'à l'accident, il avait accepté d'être "sa personne", remplaçant ainsi Christina. Et jamais elle ne lui avait posé de question en retour sur sa relation avec Jo, allant parfois jusqu'à manquer de respect à la jeune femme. Depuis la naissance d'Ellis et le retour de la petite famille en ville, Alex avait apparemment fait l'erreur de croire que les choses allaient changer, qu'elle pourrait redevenir sa meilleure amie, celle qui l'encourageait à aller vers cette interne dont il était fou amoureux et non pas celle qui désirait la voir quitter la maison.

« Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas, pour une fois, être heureuse pour nous ? Pour MOI ? Parce que moi je le suis ! Je suis heureux avec elle, heureux comme je ne l'ai pas été depuis très longtemps... depuis Izzie à vrai dire ! Et je l'aime... je l'aime tellement. Donc oui, Jo reste. Elle reste pendant quelques mois encore parce qu'après on va déménager et je vais te revendre la maison. On s'est trouvé un endroit. On a énormément de boulot à faire pour le retaper mais ça va être génial et on sera bien là-bas. Parce que maintenant que tout va mieux, que tu es revenue, on a envie d'avancer tous les deux. Tu ferais mieux de t'habituer à Jo parce qu'elle va rester longtemps dans les parages... oh oui, très longtemps ! »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un vrai sourire, pas un de ces rictus narquois dont il avait l'habitude, avant que son visage ne redevienne grave et sa voix reprit un ton enflammé :

« Et je ne comprends pas ce que tu as contre elle ! Vous devriez vous entendre super bien avec les vies merdiques que vous avez eues ! Alors fais un effort, s'il-te-plait, essaie de t'intéresser à elle et tu verras qu'elle est géniale... c'est celle qu'il me faut. »

Alex venait de vider son sac à Meredith, chose qu'il aurait dû faire il y a bien longtemps. Une fois qu'il eut commencé à parler, les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, s'alignant les uns aux autres facilement. Il se sentait plus léger, comme si un poids avait été retiré de ses épaules, même s'il craignait maintenant la réaction de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci resta silencieuse un long moment en regardant les couples se trémousser sur la piste de dance improvisée, étant encore sous le choc du discours passionné du jeune pédiatre. Quand elle ouvrit enfin la bouche, sa voix se fit presque timide :

« Okay...

– Bien ! »

Alex était encore un peu contrarié de s'être emporté de la sorte. Il contempla à son tour les invités autour d'eux, cherchant Jo dans la foule et sourit en la voyant discuter vivement avec Ben et Jackson. Meredith suivit son regard et lui dit d'une voix douce :

« Callie a raison ? Tu as fait ta demande ? »

Le pédiatre tourna brusquement la tête et la fixa avec des yeux ronds.

« Non ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

– Eh bien, la dernière fois c'était aussi à un mariage et comme vous étiez vraiment "collés-serrés"...

– Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'on est ensemble, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. »

A ces mots, un grand sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres d'Alex, la scène se rejouant dans sa tête. Sa meilleure amie, quant à elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Depuis toutes ces années, Jo ne le lui avait jamais dit... Et Alex n'avait apparemment jamais exigé qu'elle le fasse. Alex, cet ancien coureur de jupon effrayé par l'engagement, avait aimé une femme pendant plus de 3 ans avant qu'elle ne lui dise "je t'aime" à son tour... Meredith, elle-même était maintenant veuve avec 3 enfants à sa charge... Une chose était sûre : ils avaient bien changé depuis leur internat !

* * *

Tout en suivant la direction des urgences où elle avait été bipée, Jo récapitulait silencieusement les travaux du loft à finir le lendemain lors de son jour de repos. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'Alex et elle-même en étaient propriétaires et ils y passaient le plus clair de leur temps libre. Arizona et Jackson les aidaient beaucoup, permettant à ce dernier de passer moins de temps à se disputer avec sa femme qui n'était finalement pas repartie sur le champ de bataille comme elle le souhaitait. Sentant que son mariage ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, April avait préféré mettre ses projets en suspens pour que Jackson et elle puissent régler leurs problèmes de couple.

Le loft avait été métamorphosé depuis que Jo l'avait présenté à Alex. Le bitume poussiéreux était dorénavant recouvert d'un parquet clair et les murs de briques rouges, une fois bien nettoyés, étaient laissés intacts sur ordre de la jeune femme : pour elle, c'était tout ce qui faisait le charme du bâtiment. Les poutres et la charpente étaient repeintes et les fenêtres brisées remplacées par de grandes baies vitrées apportant un maximum de lumière dans la pièce. Seule la salle de bain, dans un coin du bâtiment, était séparée du reste du loft par des murs blancs nouvellement construits.

Alors qu'elle nouait dans son dos les liens de sa surblouse jaune, la jeune résidente se demandait quand ils pourraient emménager et si Meredith allait les laisser reprendre quelques meubles de la maison, s'agissant après tout de ceux d'Alex.

La vie à la maison avait considérablement changé depuis l'arrivée de Meredith et des enfants. Plus de soirée à veiller tard à boire de la bière et à se raconter les derniers potins de l'hôpital car à 21 heures, heure de coucher de Zola et Bailey, plus aucun bruit ne devait être fait pour laisser les enfants se reposer. Cela permettait au moins à la résidente de réviser dans le calme pour ses examens qui approchaient à grands pas. Leur alimentation aussi avait évolué : le réfrigérateur était maintenant rempli de fruits, légumes et autres produits laitiers biologiques car Meredith refusait que ses enfants ne mangent que des plats industriels. Mais la vie avec Zola et Bailey avait aussi ses bons côtés. Cela rappelait à Jo le temps où plus jeune, elle s'occupait des enfants biologiques des familles d'accueil où elle séjournait. Zola était une petite fille calme et très intelligente qui connaissait déjà beaucoup de termes médicaux. Elle savait aussi laisser les adultes tranquilles quand ils étaient occupés ce qui n'était pas le cas de son petit frère. Bailey était un garçon vif et pétillant et ne tenait jamais en place. Il souhaitait plus que tout jouer avec les adultes et Jo avait bien du mal à dire non à sa petite tête blonde. Quant à Ellis... La petite dernière était le plus souvent adorable en journée, mais elle ne faisait pas encore ses nuits et réveillait ainsi toute la maisonnée. Jo ne se souvenait plus de la dernière nuit où elle avait dormi plus de 4 heures d'affilée... Les relations entre elle-même et Meredith s'étaient nettement améliorées depuis le début de leur cohabitation et il arrivait parfois que la titulaire lui confie ses enfants lorsqu'elle partait faire une course (et qu'elle n'avait trouvé personne d'autre pour les surveiller).

Les urgences étaient bondées, comme d'habitude, et il y régnait une chaleur insoutenable. Jo s'approcha de son mentor, le docteur Torres, qui l'avait bipée et l'écouta réciter l'anamnèse du patient allongé en face d'elles, un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années qui gémissait de douleur en se tenant le bras contre la poitrine :

« Ah Wilson, te voilà ! Voici Jordan Lopez, 16 ans, renversé accidentellement par une voiture sur le parking de son lycée... impact au niveau de l'avant-bras droit... hémodynamique stable malgré une légère tachycardie, douleur à la mobilisation active et passive et se plaint de nausées et de douleurs à type de crampes abdominales. La pédiatrie va passer. »

Le jeune garçon semblait oublier un peu ses souffrances alors qu'il reluquait la jeune résidente de bas en haut, s'attardant sur sa poitrine et ses fesses. Callie présenta les radios qu'elle avait fait faire mais Jo avait du mal à se concentrer sur son discours : elle étouffait sous sa surblouse. Son front se couvrait d'une fine couche de transpiration et sa vision se brouillait. Elle fut soudainement prise d'un violent vertige et dut se rattraper au pied du lit pour se soutenir, ses forces la quittant peu à peu. Callie s'inquiéta de son élève :

« Ça va Wilson ? »

Jo ne put que hocher la tête alors qu'elle se concentrait sur sa respiration et ferma les yeux, la tête lui tournant toujours. Des sueurs froides coulaient sur sa nuque.

« Tu es sûre ? Tu es quand même assez pâle. »

La voix de Callie lui paraissait très lointaine. Jo ne captait plus que quelques mots.

« asseoir... chaise... fatigue... »

Elle hocha la tête de nouveau. Ses profondes respirations lui faisaient du bien. Elle se sentait un peu mieux malgré des bourdonnements d'oreilles incessants. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit qu'un flou indescriptible, des tâches de couleur dansant sur ses pupilles.

« Oui... je vais... aller... m' asseoir... »

Sa propre voix lui parut faible et pâteuse et elle n'était pas sûre que Callie l'ait entendue.  
Au prix d'un effort considérable, elle avança dans une direction au hasard, ne voyant pas où elle allait. Elle ne put faire que trois pas avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, inconsciente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un grand merci tout d'abord pour vos reviews :** **Thesumofmydecisions** **,** **Ryden1330, Chouchou74, Malu, Mc, Wrighteuse, Lolo et au guest anonyme. Ca fait super plaisir et ça permet vraiment de me motiver :)**

 **Voici donc la suite qui j'espère vous plaira ! On rentre vraiment dans le cœur du sujet.**

 **Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas de cette page.**

 **Disclaimer** **: Grey's Anatomy ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** (Ed Sheeran - One _acoustic version_ )

Callie regardait son élève avec inquiétude : Joséphine Wilson pâlissait à vue d'œil et se tenait au lit comme si elle allait s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre.

« Wilson, fais moi plaisir et vas t'asseoir avant de tomber. En fait, ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher une chaise. »

Le chirurgien orthopédique s'éloigna de quelques pas, cherchant un siège pour sa résidente tout en continuant à la surveiller du coin de l'œil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ? Un coup de fatigue ? »

Elle avisa un peu plus loin une chaise pliante calée contre un mur, destinée d'habitude aux accompagnants, qu'elle s'empressa de récupérer et d'apporter à son élève. Celle-ci marmonnait quelque chose que Callie n'entendait pas. Elle la regarda faire quelques pas en titubant.

« Non, non, non ! Mauvaise idée ! Wilson, ne bouge pas ! »

Alors qu'elle courrait pour aider Jo à se déplacer, sa chaise sous le bras, Callie la vit s'effondrer sur le sol avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre. Elle jeta son fardeau dans un coin et se hâta de rejoindre son élève, étendue par terre. Elle tapota ses joues en lui parlant pour essayer de lui faire reprendre conscience. Le lit à côté de celui de leur patient était libre et le médecin envisageait de la porter jusque-là mais n'était pas sûre d'y arriver seule : une femme inconsciente aussi mince soit-elle pesait toujours beaucoup plus lourd, n'ayant plus aucun tonus. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider quand le Dr Hunt qui avait repris son poste de chef, sortit d'une salle de trauma. Elle l'apostropha de suite et il accourut à ses côtés. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il reconnut la personne étendue à leurs pieds.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Elle vient de faire un malaise. Aide-moi à la mettre sur le lit vide, là. »

A eux deux, ils la soulevèrent facilement et la posèrent délicatement sur le matelas ferme. Alors qu'Owen fermait les rideaux autour d'eux, la cachant ainsi des regards indiscrets, Callie levait les jambes de la jeune femme toujours inconsciente pour amener le maximum de sang à son cerveau.

Au bout de quelques secondes effectivement, la résidente sembla revenir à elle en papillonnant des yeux. Elle grogna légèrement avant de lever les paupières pour fixer ses mentors d'un regard vide.

« Bon retour parmi nous Wilson !

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Jo avait la voix pâteuse et du mal à articuler. Callie lâcha ses jambes et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit.

« Tu t'es évanouie. Comment tu te sens ?

– Fatiguée. »

Elle voulut se redresser en position assise mais fut vite arrêtée par une main ferme sur son épaule.

« Tu ferais mieux d'y aller doucement, Jo. Je préfère que tu restes allongée encore un peu. C'est peut-être du surmenage, ça ressemble à un simple malaise vagal, mais on va faire un bilan sanguin et un ECG pour être sûr, d'accord ? »

La résidente hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Satisfaite, le chirurgien orthopédique se leva et posant sa main sur le bras du chef de la chirurgie resté près du rideau, elle lui chuchota :

« Je vais jeter un œil sur mon patient, je reviens. »

Elle disparut derrière le voilage. Owen s'approcha et prit la place que sa collègue venait de quitter. Sa voix se fit plus douce que Jo ne l'avait jamais entendue :

« Je sais qu'on vous en demande beaucoup en tant que résidents, entre les publications, vos premières chirurgies en solo et les nouveaux internes à encadrer. Mais n'en oubliez pas pour autant votre santé. Plus vous serez en forme et plus vous serez performants. C'est valable pour toi aussi Wilson...

– Oui. »

Jo se sentait comme une petite fille prise en faute par son père, sentiment qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant, ayant grandi sans figure paternelle. Le Dr Hunt, en tant que chef, était une sorte de père pour tous ces jeunes médecins, la personne vers qui se tourner en cas de problème.

Owen sortit à son tour pour chercher les bons de laboratoire dont ils avaient besoin pour le bilan sanguin de Wilson et alors qu'il cochait de quoi faire un bilan complet, il fut rejoint par Callie qui lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Rajoute des béta-HCG, tu veux bien ?

– Tu crois qu'il y a un risque ?

– Disons que selon Arizona, ils sont très... actifs de ce côté là...

* * *

Alex Karev avait été appelé pour un cas de pédiatrie déjà pris en charge par l'orthopédie. Il poussa la porte des urgences et aperçut rapidement son patient qui contemplait le voile dissimulant le lit d'à coté. Il s'approcha pour se présenter et s'assit sur un des tabourets à la droite du lit :

« Bonjour Jordan, je suis le Dr Karev, pédiatre. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Voyant que l'adolescent ne l'écoutait pas, il le contourna et posa son tabouret de manière à masquer sa vue du rideau.

« C'est un de tes proches qui est là ? »

Cette fois l'adolescent le regarda l'air étonné :

« Non. C'est une de vos collègues qui s'est occupée de moi... super canon. »

Cela eut le mérite d'attiser la curiosité d'Alex en même temps qu'un peu d'inquiétude. Il espérait de tout cœur que la personne sur le lit d'à coté n'était qu'une interne dont il n'aurait que faire et non pas Callie ou pire, sa petite amie. Il continua d'interroger le garçon pour obtenir plus d'informations tout en jetant un œil distrait à son dossier :

« A quoi elle ressemble ? Tu peux me la décrire ?

– Oui, brune, cheveux aux épaules, vraiment belle et super bien roulée... »

Le sang d'Alex ne fit qu'un tour alors que l'adolescent lui décrivait Jo parfaitement. Il se leva brusquement et tira le rideau pour dévoiler effectivement sa petite amie allongée, pâle comme la mort, le bras tendu vers une interne tremblante dont il ne se rappelait pas le nom, tentant de lui faire une prise de sang. Malgré sa blancheur, sa voix était assurée alors qu'elle guidait l'interne dans ses gestes :

« Voilà, tu as mis ton garrot et repéré ta veine. Maintenant, tu désinfectes la peau... »

Alex lui coupa la parole rapidement, sa voix rendue agressive par l'agitation qu'il ressentait :

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Jo se tourna vers lui, un faible sourire aux lèvres :

« Alex, tout va bien. J'ai juste fait un petit malaise mais là c'est bon, ça va mieux.

– Un malaise ? Tu es sûre que ce n'est rien de... Plus grave ? »

Alex était hésitant et Jo savait très bien à quoi il pensait. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup du cancer de son ex-femme, de son ex-femme tout court non plus, mais même si le sujet était tabou, Jo savait que cela avait été très dur à gérer pour lui. De sa main libre, elle attrapa son poignet et commença à dessiner des cercles de son pouce dans une attitude rassurante en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Hey, ça va, je t'assure. Ce n'est rien de grave. Je vais BIEN. On me fait un bilan juste par précaution, pas parce que les Dr Torres ou Hunt sont inquiets. Et puis comme je connais pas mes antécédents familiaux... »

Alex ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer de longues secondes, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Ils furent interrompus par l'interne, toujours présente, hésitant entre leur laisser un peu d'intimité ou continuer sa mission, mais mortifiée de devoir agir face à non plus un de ses seniors mais maintenant deux d'entre eux :

« Je... Je vais vous piquer maintenant... »

Sa voix tremblotait autant que sa main tenant l'aiguille à prélèvement qui s'approchait du bras de la résidente. Elle avançait et semblait prête à transpercer la peau puis reculait pour ré-avancer quelques secondes plus tard. Alex, qui faisait des efforts pour se montrer pédagogue avec les internes qu'il jugeait incompétents, avait du mal à se retenir de faire lui-même cette satanée prise de sang.

« Je ne sais plus où je dois piquer ! »

La pauvre interne toute paniquée se tournait successivement vers chacun de ses mentors, l'air désespéré. Ce fut la goutte d'eau pour Alex. Inspirant profondément, il franchit rapidement les quelques pas qui le séparaient de l'interne et d'un geste de la main, il lui fit signe de lui laisser sa place.

« Déjà, tu vas laisser ton pieux et prendre une épicrânienne à la place.

– C'est qu'on nous a dit en cours de prendre des pieux qui sont moins chers...

– C'est bien beau de faire de la gestion mais pense d'abord à ta clinique : tu as devant toi une femme qui vient de faire un MALAISE et qui n'a pas de très belles veines. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de lui charcuter le bras ? Et tu dois trier tes tubes à prélèvement en ordre car si les solutions se mélangent, tu risques de fausser tes résultats ! »

En quelques gestes fluides, il désinfecta de nouveau la peau de la jeune femme avant de la piquer, remplissant les tubes les uns après les autres et les passant à l'interne pour qu'elle les étiquette. Alors qu'il lui tendait le dernier, il lui jeta un regard sévère et sa voix se fit plus dure :

« Maintenant, dégage ! »

L'interne ne tarda pas à s'exécuter, les laissant seuls. Dès que le rideau se referma, Alex s'assit à côté de la résidente toujours allongée et se pencha vers elle afin de prendre son visage dans ses mains, ses pouces caressant doucement ses pommettes :

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Jo dévia la tête pour déposer un baiser sur la paume de main de son compagnon.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste de la fatigue. Avec le loft à retaper, les nouvelles chirurgies à maîtriser et... Bref, ça fait beaucoup.

– Et Ellis qui braille toutes les nuits, » conclut-il, comprenant ce qu'elle n'osait pas dire tout haut.

Ils s'étaient dit qu'ils emménageraient dès que le loft serait habitable, ce qui ne devrait plus tarder, mais pour l'instant ils devaient rester dans la maison. Et il est vrai que cohabiter avec Arizona était facile mais ajouter toute une petite famille avec des enfants en bas âge modifiait considérablement leur quotidien. Et un retour à la vie à deux ne serait pas de refus. Collant son front à celui de la jeune femme, il lui vint une idée lumineuse.

« Et si on prenait une chambre à l'hôtel ce soir ? Toi et moi, pas de loft, pas de Meredith, pas d'enfants, pas d'hosto... rien que tous les deux, juste pour ce soir. »

Le charmant sourire qui s'établit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme en disait long sur son approbation. Elle frotta son nez contre celui du jeune homme avant de déclarer d'une voix douce :

« Ce serait parfait. »

Puis elle empoigna le col de sa blouse pour l'entraîner dans un long baiser passionné.

Le froissement du rideau et un raclement de gorge les interrompirent alors qu'Alex passait sa main sous la blouse de la jeune femme. Le Dr Hunt les regardait la mine sévère, un jus d'orange à la main et plus loin par l'ouverture, on pouvait apercevoir Jordan le visage rouge et l'air particulièrement gêné.

« Ça à l'air d'aller mieux Wilson ? »

La voix du chef de la chirurgie se fit moqueuse alors qu'il levait un sourcil suggestif. Jo se redressa dans son lit, penaude.

« Tiens, continua-t'il en lui tendant la boisson, ton dextro est un peu bas mais pas catastrophique non plus. Je comptais te donner ta journée, mais je viens d'apprendre qu'un gros carambolage vient d'avoir lieu sur l'autoroute. On ne connait pas encore le nombre de victimes mais on aura peut-être besoin de mains supplémentaires. En attendant, quelqu'un va passer te faire ton ECG mais je veux que tu te reposes. »

Il lança un coup d'œil appuyé à Alex.

« Le labo a un problème technique et ne peut rien nous envoyer par intranet. Je leur ai demandé de te biper quand ils auront tes résultats. Tu pourras aller les chercher et retourner bosser si et seulement si tout est normal. Je te fais confiance ? »

Comme Jo acquiesçait, Owen se tourna vers Alex :

« Maintenant Karev, au boulot ! Il y aura certainement des enfants parmi les victimes. »

Ce dernier déposa un bref baiser sur la joue de sa petite amie et lui chuchota un « à toute à l'heure » avant de se lever pour suivre le Dr Hunt et rejoindre son petit patient qui avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Dès que le jeune pédiatre s'installa à ses côtés, l'adolescent se mit à parler à toute vitesse :

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Je ne savais pas que c'était votre copine !

– Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu ne voulais pas dire quoi exactement ?

– Qu'elle était canon... et bien roulée...

– Tu ne penses plus que le Dr Wilson est canon ? »

Kevin remua sur son lit et eut l'air gêné :

« Eh ben... Si.

– Il n'y a pas de problème. Je vais te faire une confidence... »

Alex se pencha vers lui et baissa la voix :

« Je le pense aussi. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et le jeune médecin put terminer sa consultation.

* * *

Jo se dirigeait vers le laboratoire qui venait de la biper. Elle s'était bien reposée, ayant même dormi un peu, et se sentait maintenant en pleine forme. Les victimes de l'accident avaient commencé à arriver au Grey-Sloan mais les choses paraissaient sous contrôle, la plupart d'entre elles n'ayant que de simples contusions. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé ce matin mais la perspective de ces nouvelles chirurgies qui l'attendaient la mettaient en joie.

Elle signa à toute vitesse les formulaires que lui tendait le laborantin et qui lui permettaient de récupérer ses résultats. Elle remercia l'homme d'un sourire et reprenant sa marche vers les blocs, elle en parcourut distraitement les pages. Tout paraissait normal jusque-là, mis à part une légère anémie. Ses yeux passèrent sur le résultat positif des béta-HCG sans en comprendre la signification.

Elle stoppa sa marche au beau milieu d'un couloir et relut cette ligne plusieurs fois. D'habitude, lorsqu'elle lisait des béta-HCG positifs sur le dossier d'une patiente, le résultat était sans appel, cette dernière était enceinte. Mais là, ça ne collait pas. Jo était protégée par un stérilet au cuivre depuis plusieurs années et elle venait d'avoir ses règles la semaine auparavant. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle soit enceinte... À moins d'une grossesse vraiment débutante... Elle ignorait même comment elle prendrait la nouvelle si tel était le cas. Est-ce qu'elle serait heureuse d'être enceinte ? Heureuse de ne pas l'être ?

Tout ce qu'elle savait pour le moment était qu'elle avait besoin d'une échographie. Elle ne connaissait qu'une personne suffisamment compétente dans ce domaine et en qui elle avait confiance, en dehors d'Alex, et prit donc la direction du service de pédiatrie en priant pour ne pas croiser le jeune homme. Il était inutile de lui donner de faux... espoirs ? En tous cas de fausses indications pour le moment.

Le destin parut l'écouter car en arrivant dans le service coloré de pédiatrie, elle tomba pratiquement nez à nez avec la personne qu'elle cherchait qui discutait joyeusement avec une infirmière.

« Dr Robbins ? Êtes-vous disponible ?

– Eh Jo ! En fait j'allais manger un morceau. Je n'ai pas arrêté de la matinée et heureusement parmi les humains miniatures victimes de l'accident, un seul avait besoin de passer au bloc. C'est Alex qui s'en charge. Les autres vont bien. Si tu as quelque chose pour moi, est ce que ça peut attendre ? J'ai besoin d'une pause ! »

La pédiatre la regardait avec des yeux suppliants si bien que Jo hésita mais pouvait-elle attendre alors que toute sa personne était concentrée sur cette question qui l'angoissait : était-elle réellement enceinte ?

Elle insista tout de même :

« Arizona, s'il te plaît. C'est personnel. »

Cela sembla attiser la curiosité de la blonde qui se fit plus douce :

« Ok, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

La résidente, soulagée qu'on veuille bien l'aider, vérifia que l'infirmière se soit éloignée et qu'elles étaient seules avant de glisser sa feuille de résultat vers son amie en avouant :

« J'ai besoin de tes talents d'échographiste. »

Arizona fut confuse pendant quelques secondes mais à la fin, un grand sourire ravi éclaira son visage et elle se retourna vers Jo toute excitée :

« Oh c'est merveilleux ! Félicitations ! Depuis combien de temps vous essayez ? »

Voyant l'air contrarié et passablement bouleversé de la brune, elle comprit son erreur et son sourire faiblit légèrement :

« Ah, vous n'essayez pas... Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? »

Le visage de Jo ne se modifia pas, la jeune femme ne sachant pas quoi dire à la pédiatre qui conclut d'un air sérieux :

« Ah, non, apparemment ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle... »

Quand Jo reprit la parole, sa voix était comme enrouée, se brisant par ci par là sous le coup de l'émotion :

« Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible... J'ai un DIU au cuivre... Et j'ai eu mes règles la semaine dernière... Même s'il y avait eu fécondation cette semaine, les béta ne peuvent pas être déjà positifs... C'est pas possible... »

Elle était peut-être enceinte d'un mois... Certaines femmes saignent au moment de l'implantation de l'œuf et c'était ce qu'elle avait pris éventuellement pour des règles. Mais jamais elle n'avait été nauséeuse ou eu les seins sensibles comme le font les femmes enceintes.

« Et même si c'est plus vieux, je n'ai jamais eu de symptôme... »

Comprenant le désarrois de la jeune femme, Arizona essaya de la rassurer tout en la guidant par la main vers une chambre inoccupée :

« Écoute, le mieux c'est qu'on fasse l'écho tout de suite, on sera très vite fixées. Tu vas t'installer là. »

Elle lui désigna le lit vide de l'index.

« J'arrive tout de suite avec l'échographe, d'accord ? »

La résidente hocha la tête distraitement alors que sa sénior disparaissait derrière la porte. Elle baissa premièrement les stores pour se protéger de la vue des passants du couloir avant de passer aux volets, ayant besoin d'obscurité pour l'échographie. Elle s'assit ensuite au bord du lit, la tête entre les mains. Qu'allait-elle faire si cela s'avérait juste ? Elle s'était bien imaginée avec des enfants mais beaucoup plus tard. Elle ne voulait pas d'enfant maintenant alors que sa carrière commençait enfin à ressembler à quelque chose ! Alors que sa VIE commençait à ressembler à quelque chose !

L'avortement était toujours une possibilité... Alex serait certainement contre alors elle devrait le lui cacher... Mais pouvait-elle réellement faire ça à l'homme qu'elle aimait ?

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le Dr Robbins qui poussait l'appareil dans la pièce. Elle s'allongea sur les couvertures et souleva sa blouse pour dévoiler son ventre plat, troublée d'être pour une fois de l'autre côté de la machine, du côté des patientes. Elle détourna la tête, préférant fixer le mur plutôt que l'écran par peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y voir.

Elle entendit Arizona la prévenir de la fraîcheur du gel mais cela n'empêcha pas la chair de poule la gagner alors que la matière gluante entrait en contact avec sa peau. Elle sentit la sonde d'échographie étaler le liquide sur tout son abdomen puis l'examiner zone par zone.

La tête tournée de l'autre côté, elle ne vit pas Arizona plisser les yeux d'incompréhension puis les écarquiller d'effroi ni le geste qu'elle fit pour déplacer l'écran un peu plus vers elle. Elle ne vit pas non plus la pédiatre passer sa main sur son visage dans un geste désespéré.

Au bout d'un moment, Jo s'inquiéta du silence de son amie et perdant patience, elle lui lança :

« Alors ? »

La voix du Dr Robbins lorsqu'elle lui répondit quelques secondes plus tard était blanche, presque anéantie et très lente, comme si elle voulait que la résidente comprenne bien chacun de ses mots :

« Oui Jo, tu es bien enceinte... Et d'après ce que je vois, d'à peu près 7 mois... »

* * *

 **Ah le déni de grossesse... voilà donc où je veux vous emmener. Ce sujet passionnant est assez méconnu finalement. Je trouvais que Jo était la parfaite candidate pour en faire un.**

 **N'oubliez pas ma petite review :)**

 **8 reviews pour 315 vues = 2,54 % :( vous pouvez mieux faire non ?**

 **Plus sérieusement, au niveau des termes médicaux, est-ce que j'ai besoin d'expliquer en détail chaque terme que j'utilise ? Je peux le faire en note en bas de page si vous le voulez mais pas dans le texte en lui-même par souci de réalisme.**

 **Ayant moi-même une formation médicale, rien ne m'horripile plus que d'entendre dans les séries : "il fait une hémorragie digestive : il saigne dans son ventre !" Rrrrrrrahhhhh comme si on disait ça réellement !**

 **Donc vous me dites, ça ne me dérange absolument pas de faire des notes mais si vous préférez : "Google est votre ami (mais dit parfois des conneries)" :)**

 **To be continued**


End file.
